House of Games
by justswim729
Summary: Read to see what happens when the students are left alone and play the games "Never Have I Ever" "7 minutes in heaven" & More!
1. Never Have I Ever

**So… I deceided to write this quick one shot! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Enjoy!**

No one's POV

"I've got some errands to run!" Trudy called. "Be good! I'll be back at 10!" It wasn't normally like her to return that late at night, but it was okay, the students had other plans.

"Alright!" Jerome called. "Everyone get in here!" He called from the kitchen. He laid out ten red plastic cups, pouring a mix of sprite and cranberry juice into each glass. When they were all in the kitchen he explained the game.

"Ok. So we're gonna play 'Never have I ever.'" He said, handing out the cups. "We would normally use wine, but there's no wine, so this is sprite and cranberry juice." Everyone nodded. "Who doesn't know how to play?" He asked. Mara and Joy raised their hands. Jerome sighed. "Who'd care to explain?" He asked.

Eddie volunteered. "So basically, how I've played it, correct me if I'm wrong, but we all take turns saying what we've never done. If someone else in the group has done it, they'd take a drink. And you have to be 100% truthful. And the when the first person is finished, the game ends." They all nodded in agreement.

"Simple enough." Joy said, as everyone headed to the common room and sat down.

"I'll go first." Jerome said. "Never have I ever…" He started to think. "Kissed a boy." That was easy, all the girls took a sip. "Amber's next." He said, nodding to Amber, who was beside him.

"Never have I ever gone more than 2 days without a shower." She said. Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome took a sip.

Next it was Alfie's turn. "Never Have I ever…" He thought. "Gone all the way with someone I love." Alfie sighed. Patricia, Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mick, Mara and Eddie took a drink.

"Never have I ever" Mick started. "Lived in America." Only Nina and Eddie took a drink.

"Never have I ever gotten lower than a C on an exam." Mara said, proudly. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Nina, Amber, Joy, Eddie and Mick took a drink.

"Never have I ever " Joy started. "Dated someone in this house." She sighed, glancing at Fabian. Fabian, Nina, Mara, Mick and Amber took a sip of their drinks.

"Never have I ever" Eddie thought. "Dated someone that wasn't from America." Everyone except Eddie, who asked the question, took a drink.

"Never have I ever" Nina said. "Fallen off a bridge." She said, not being able to think of anything else. Alfie took a drink and everyone laughed.

"Never have I ever" Fabian said. "Been out of England." Nina, Eddie, Amber and Mara took a drink.

It was almost 10, so the students had to hurry up and wrap the game up. They decided to end with everyone going once, leaving Patricia.

"Never have I ever" She said. "Eaten dirt." Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Fabian, Eddie and Amber took a sip.

Everyone had questions for each other, or wanted to elaborate on what they've done, such as Amber eating dirt, but no one had time before Trudy returned home and they had to go to bed. I guess those will remain mysteries.

**Like it? Review!**


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**House of Games: 7 Minutes in Heaven(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my storyline. **

No one's POV

"Alright, Trudy is gone again and we are home alone for a good 2 hours." Jerome said, with a sneaky smile that had crept its way onto his face.

"Ugh." Joy grunted. "What do you got in mind, Jerome?" She asked, everyone taking a seat in the common room.

"A little game I like to call, 7 minutes in heaven." Jerome smiled. Everyone's eyes lit up. "I take that as you're all in?" He asked. Everyone nodded eagerly. He smiled as he put all the girls names in one bowl, and all of the boy's names in another.

Fabian's POV

I'd really, _really, _like to get Nina, but anyone would do. My hopes were Nina or Joy, but we'll see.

"Alright." Jerome said, bringing the bowls into the common room. "One girl will be picked, than one boy, and they'll both go into the washroom for ten minutes." Everyone nodded. "Any volunteer's for first?" Jerome asked.

Joy raised her hand. "I'll go, let me pick a boy." She said, reaching her hand into the bowl. "Alfie." She read, with an expressionless look on her face. She got up quickly and headed to the washroom, Alfie trailing behind.

"7 minutes!" Jerome said, starting the timer. "Go!" He said, shutting the door.

Joy's POV

Alfie wasn't _that_ bad. He was kinda cute if you thought about it. I smiled slyly and pressed my lips against his without a word.

Alfie's POV

Joy was really pretty, and, as I know am aware of, an amazing kisser, but I was really hoping for Amber. Oh well. I thought as our tongues intertwined. My hands were on her lower back, pushing her into me and her hands on my head, holding me to her. I didn't feel anything, but she was still really good.

"3 minutes!" I heard Jerome holler from outside. _Wow, 4 minutes had gone by already?_

Joy and I continued to passionately kiss, which is about as far as we were willing to go. We'll see what everyone else does.

"Time's Up!" Jerome called. We pulled apart and opened the door, silently taking our seats. Both of our lips were slightly swollen, but it was fun. I smiled to myself.

No one's POV

"Alright? Any volunteers to go next?" Jerome asked, looking around.

"Alright, I guess I'll pick." He stuck his hand in the bowl. "Amber." He read, then reaching his hand into the boy bowl. "Fabian." He said.

Fabian's POV

But I wanted Nina! Not Amber!

Amber's POV

I'd rather burn my shoes than kiss Fabian. Really, every pair. Well, maybe not the magenta sparkly ones. But every other pair.

I guess I didn't have the option as Jerome shoved us in the washroom and started the timer.

"Go!" He called. I sighed, but quickly, pressed my lips to Fabian's. He was surprised, but seemed to get use to the idea. He and Nina have obviously been practicing, he wasn't _actually _half bad. I mean, he is a complete nerd, but I can now tell why Nins likes him so much. I let my arm slide around his neck and I pushed my tongue into his. I wasn't letting it go any farther than this, and I'm sure he wouldn't try and pull anything on his girlfriend's best friend. I'm sure of it.

"Time's Up!" Jerome called.

"Finally!" I whispered. "No offense. You were actually pretty good." I winked at Fabian, he rolled his eyes.

"Right back at ya, Amber." He added, before sitting down next to Nina.

Nina's POV

To be honest, I didn't really like the idea of my boyfriend and my best friend making out in the washroom. It made me kinda jealous. But it's okay, I'll get my chance.

Jerome's POV

With no other volunteers, I reached into the girls' bowl. "Patricia" I read.

"I already went! Take it out!" She demanded. I did so, nodding. I picked out another one. "Nina." I read aloud. I nervously reached my hand into the boys' bowl. "Jerome." I whispered. Oh well. I smiled at Nina, grabbing her hand and leading her into the closet. I threw the timer at Alfie.

"Okay! Go!" Alfie said, as we shut the door behind us.

She quickly kissed me, and I kissed her back. Our tongues intertwined as I slipped off my vest, and her sweater, leaving me in my t-shirt and her in her camisole. I lifted her shirt a bit and put my hands directly on the small of her back. He smiled, but we continued kissing. She snaked her hands up through my shirt, taking her time to feel my abs. I pulled away and quickly kissed her neck. She let a quiet moan slip, and everyone outside the closet fell silent. We both snickered quickly but I continued to kiss her neck, rubbing her back with my hands and her hands on my back.

Nina's POV

I had no clue what was going on. Jerome and I were… having fun. I carefully snaked my hands up his shirt. He laid warm kisses on my neck, which made me let out a quick moan, but I quickly got silent again. He pushed his hands farther up my back.

"1 minute!" Alfie called. Jerome pulled away, slipping back on his vest, handing me my sweater and winking at me. I smiled at him before time ran out and we both came out of the closet.

No one's POV

"I'll go!" Mara volunteered. She picked one name from the boys' bowl. "Mick!" She smiled, happily. He got up and took her hand, leading her to the closet.

Mick's POV

I was so happy I got in here with Mara, not someone else. We quickly started making out, putting ours hands up each other's shirts. She was really miraculous.

No one's POV

"How long's it been?" Alfie whined. "I'm bored now that I'm finished."

"It's been 2 minutes." Jerome said, looking at the watch. Everyone heard a quick moan come from Mara in the closet, everyone looked at each other.

"So, um, what went on in the closet?" Fabian asked Nina, nervously.

"Nothing, Fabes. Don't worry about it." She winked, kissing him quickly.

Finally, the timer stopped and the only two left went in the closet. Patricia and Eddie.

Patricia's POV

Eddie's a real hottie, but Joy likes him. Oh well, who cares? For the next 7 minutes, he was all mine. I smiled, he smiling back before we pressed his lips against mine. We got a little tongue, and his abs are even better than Jerome's, but it was nothing special.

No one's POV

When everyone had gone, everyone looked around. "So, no one had sex." Alfie said, blankly.

Everyone shook their heads no. "7 minutes is not long enough." Mick shrugged.

"Maybe next time, we make it 20 minutes in a bedroom." Jerome suggested, everyone laughed, but you could tell they all liked the idea.

**What game should I do next?**


End file.
